Holy Matrimony
by Anthony1
Summary: The wedding of Davis and Kari. A tale of true love. Takes place between the last two chapters of 'One Person Does Make A Difference.'


Holly Matrimony  


  
  
Here you fellow fanfic readers. He is my latest story. Just to tell you that this takes place between the last two chapters of 'One Person Does Make A Difference'. So, read it before this one to understand it more clearly. Not to keep you waiting any longer, on with the fic. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
_"I love you Davis." "I love you Kari Kamiya. With all my heart and soul." Without any warning, she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me into a kiss. I stood there wide eyed for a while till I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
Finally, after what had to be at least two minutes, we separated to get some air. She rested her head on my chest and I placed mine on top of hers. We stayed like that, with neither of us moving from the others grip as we both slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars.  
_  
End of flashback...  
  
And the rest is history. Since that night that me and Kari confessed our love for one another we have gone through a lot. Searching for the DigiDestined, saving a few people and defeating a homicidal maniac digimon that was ruling two words. But despite all of that, are love for each other just got stronger.  
  
After the Day of Freedom we stayed together as we helped rebuild the real world as well as the digital world. It was a difficult thing to do since the jobs that we were doing. She helped in trying to find the missing family members of the people that we freed. While she was doing that, I helped in leading attacks on digimon that were still loyal to MaloMyotismon. But still, whenever we had the time, we would always spend it with each other and appreciate every moment that we had with one another.  
  
When every thing finally started to go back to what it once was all us DigiDestined went our separate ways. For me and Kari however, we continued to spend as much time as we possible could with each other. We went on numerous dates and they were some of the happiest moments of my life.  
  
Without a doubt, I was never more happier than when I was with Kari and by the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes, I could tell she felt the same. That's why I felt it was more than right to ask her the question I wanted to ask for so long on that day.  
  
  
Flashback (Four months ago)...  
  
I was heading towards Kari's apartment with Veemon beside me. As we were walking I couldn't help but nervous about what I was planning on doing. I patted the object in my coat pocket which helped me relax a little. "Getting nervous aren't you?" asked Veemon as he saw the worried look on my face. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Come on. I'm you digimon partner and I have never seen you this high-strung before. You were less tense when we had to face MaloMyotismon than you are now." Since I couldn't hide it, I decided to come clean.  
  
"Alright. Maybe I am a bit high-strung. I am just a little nervous about what I plan on doing tonight." "I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean, what is the worst that could happen?" "I don't want to think about it." Dropping the subject we continued to walk until we finally arrived at Kari's apartment. I went to her floor and knocked on her door. I didn't have to wait long as she opened her door. She was wearing a simple light pink dress with matching purse and red shoes.  
  
"Hello Davis. I starting to wondering what was taking you so long." I didn't say anything since I was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. "Earth to Davis. Are you alright?" Coming back to my senses I looked at her and smiled. "Sorry about that. I was just so captivated by your stunning beauty." Kari tried to hide the blush that was on her face but to no avail. "So, where do you plan on taking me on our date Davis?" "I was thinking that we could go see a movie and followed by romantic dinner." "Sounds good to me." We left our digimon in her apartment and were now heading out while our arms were linked together.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
After the movie and dinner I suggested that we take a walk before calling it a night. As we were walking in a nearby park I placed my arm around Kari's waist which she responded by standing closer to me and placing her head on my shoulder. With this show of affection and the mood of us walking under the stars confirmed to me that the moment was right to ask her the question that I wanted to ask her for so long.  
  
Stopping at a secluded area I removed my arm from Kari's waist and turned to face her. "Is something the matter Davis?" Looking deep into her eyes I could see the love that she had for me and I knew that she could see the same type of love that I had for her. "Nothings is wrong Kari. In fact, everything is just right." Moving forward I gave her a light kiss on the lips. "How much do you love me Kari?" She was kind of taken back by my sudden question. "You know how much I love you so why are you asking? "Just humor me."  
  
"I love you more than any person I have ever known. I never felt for anyone like this except for my parents, my brother and Gatomon. You willingly put your life on the line on numerous occasions to protect me and so many others. Despite when things looked hopeless you never gave up and refused to let any of us to lose hope. Even though you were a serious and focused fighter during a battle you still remained to be a compassionate and caring person who always thought of others before himself. You are my heart and soul." Hearing her say those words confirmed the love that I had for her. "Why the sudden questioning Davis?"  
  
Coming out of my thoughts I looked into her brown eyes. "Hikari, their is something I want to ask you." "What is it?" "Before I tell you, I want to say that I love you. You are an amazing woman. Not to mention a sight for the eyes." For that little remark I got a playful smack on the arm. "But seriously, I feel that you and me share the same heart and soul. That is the reason that I feel this is a perfect time as any to ask you this."  
  
Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small black box. Getting down to one knee I looked up to a somewhat surprised Kari. "Hikari Kamiya, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
Now here was the moment that I was dreading. I told her how I felt and I just asked her to marry me. Now the only thing that I could do was wait for Kari's answer. The suspense was killing me.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
I can't believe what I just heard. Dais, the man I loved just proposed to me. I knew this day would come but I didn't suspect it to be today. After proposing to me he opened the box to reveal a gold with a diamond on it. Now I had to decide whether or not to accept his proposal. Did I love Davis enough that I actually wanted to spend the rest of my life with him? Their wasn't any question about it. "Yes."  
  
I suspected to see Davis jump into the air. But instead he was just looking at me with a wide eyed expression. "Would you mind repeating that?" Apparently he was shocked by my answer. "I said yes. I will marry you." This time I got a reaction as he let out a yell when he jumped into the air. "I see that you are pleased with my answer." After calming down he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. "I'm so happy Davis. When do you think we should tell the others?" "In due time. For know lets just go back to your place and tell Veemon and Gatomon. We'll tell the others soon after."  
  
We left the park in total happiness and continued all the way to my apartment where we were greeted by Gatomon and Veemon. Well, did you two have a good date?" "You could say that Gatomon." "Judging by the looks on your faces it had to be great. What did happen on your date to make you so happy?" Getting the go ahead from Davis I decided to tell them. "Gatomon, Veemon. Me and Davis are going to get married." Showing them my engagement ring they each gave us their congratulations. For the next couple of hours we just hang around and talk about past memories until Davis decided that he and Veemon should head back to their own place.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
It was another two days until me and Kari decided that we should tell the others about our engagement. Deciding that having a little gathering would be a best idea to tell everyone our announcement at once. After everyone arrived and get comfortable I figured it was time to make our announcement. "Can I please have your attention?" Everyone immediately quiet down and look towards me and Kari, who joined me at my side. "First off, me and Kari would like to thank you for taking time off form your busy lives to come here." "Quit the stalling and get to the point Davis." griped Yolei who was standing beside Ken. Ever since I known her, me and Yolei had our friendly little spats but we always considered ourselves friends and respected one another.  
  
"I am getting to it Yolei. Just calm down. You can be sure that whatever I am going to say won't take away the time that you need to be with Ken." That caused Yolei to blush heavily as well as Ken while all of us couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. "Seriously though, Me and Kari have something important to say. Three days ago I ask Kari to marry me and she accepted. We are going to get married."  
  
No one said anything for a while as they were allowing what they just heard to soak in. Finally, Tai was the first one to recover from the shock and come over to us. "Their is nothing I can say but congratulations." He stuck his hand out for a handshake which I accepted. "Thank you Tai. We really appreciate that you are okay with this engagement." "Well, I can't say that I am surprised that this happened. You two have been pretty close to one another as of late. It was only a matter of time until you would pop the question to her. But I have to say she couldn't have found anyone better to get married to." Soon everyone were giving their congrates and saying that it couldn't have happen to two deserving people.  
  
  
Two months later...  
  
Ever since me and Kari announced our engagement me and her have been busy. For the past few months we have been busy in preparing for our wedding which was less than a month away. But today we were taking a day off to relax by having the whole day to ourselves. After watching a romantic dinner we were taking a walk around the town as we were enjoying each others company. We stopped at a nearby park and sat on a bench. For I don't know how long, we just sat there. Enjoying the view as we were in each others arms.  
  
Neither of us said anything until I decided to break the silence. "Can I ask you something Kari?" "Of course you can Davis. What do you want to ask me?" "When did you start to love me?" Being somewhat taken back by my sudden question she lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. "Where did this question come from?" "Well, I remember telling you when I fell in love with you. So I think it would be nice if you tell me when you started to love me."  
  
"I have to say that I started having feelings for you during the breakout from SkullMeramon's prison camp. I couldn't help but amour that you were willing to put your life on the line to save not only me but everyone that was in that camp and you even went against SkullMeramon. Those feelings grew when you went against Trevor and WarMonzaemon. Despite that you didn't have a chance on winning you still went against them which allowed you to get your own digimon and digi egg. But what finally made me realize that I was in love in love with you was when we saved TK and the others that were with him. When I saw you falling to seemingly to your death. I was so scared that I would never see you alive again. It was there that I was in love with you."  
  
Needless to say I was shocked by her answer. Apparently feeling embarrassed by what she just said, Kari had her head lowered and a light shade of blush on her cheeks. "I am so embarrassed." Reaching over I gently lifted her head up. "Don't be embarrassed Kari. I'm glad that you were so open to but still remain the same shy and caring person. That is one the reasons I feel in love with you." "Your so sweet Davis. If I didn't know any better I think you were trying to flatter me." "Well, is it working?" She simple grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Does that answer your question?" "I'm not sure. Maybe I could use some more of that type of answering." With a little smirk on her face, me and Kari came together for another passionate kiss. Throughout the rest of the night we continued to kiss one another under the starry night.  
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
Today was the day. This was the day I was going to get married. "I can't believe I am actually going to marry Davis Mototmiya." "Believe it Kari and I can say that both of you deserve to have this day." said Mimi as she was helping me fix my hair. "Mimi does have a point." added Sora who was in the room along with Yolei and all of our digimon except for Hawkmon since he was a guy. So Ken volunteered to an eye on him.  
  
"They do have a point. If it wasn't for you and Davis we would have never escape form MaloMyotismon and finally be able to beat him." "I know you girls say that me and Davis deserve to have this day and I will agree with you. But I can't help but be a little nervous." "Don't worry Kari. Its only natural that you would be nervous. Just know that Davis is just as nervous as you are."  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
This was it. Today was the day I was going to marry the woman of my dreams. Despite that this was going to be one of the happiest days of my life, I couldn't help but be a little nervous as I paced back and forth. "If you don't stop you are going to ware a hole in the floor." joked Ken who was my best man was trying to make me relax. "Its easy for you to make jokes. Your not the one getting married." "I don't see why your worried about." "Wait until you and Yolei get married then you'll see why I am nervous." That immediately stop Ken from making any kind of remark.  
  
"You had to go there didn't you?" "Well, you and Yolei have been almost as close as me and Kari have been." "He does have a point Ken." said Tai who was going to walk Kari down the aisle and like the other guys was in my room and were preparing for the wedding. "You have no reason to talk Tai. Both you and Sora have known each other longer than Ken has known Yolei or me knowing Kari. When are you going to pop the question to Sora?" Now the attention was turned towards Tai as he was struggling to come up with an answer. "Uh...you see...I uh-Oh look at the time. I better go get Kari so we can get the wedding started."  
  
We all couldn't help but laugh as Tai hurried out of the room. When the laughing died down my thoughts went back to me marrying Kari which caused the nervousness that I had earlier to return. "Man I can't believe I am going to be married in a short while." It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder which belonged to TK. "Don't worry Davis. You may be nervous now but after you are done saying all the 'I do's' and doing all those other ceremony things you will be the happiest you have ever been." "Thanks TK. I needed that."  
  
  
The wedding...  
(If you get confused by how the wedding goes, sorry. I haven't been to a wedding for a long time. I mostly got my information from Psycho G story, 'Digimon 02-The 25 Year Saga'.)  
  
To say that this was going to be a small wedding would be far from the truth. Obviously all the Odiaha DigiDestined and their digimon but their were so many more people. Their was Blade, who me and Kari met in SkullMeramon's prison camp, Jack and Mary, who were the ones that we met when I fought Trevor and getting my second digi egg and their were the people and digimon that me and Kari helped after defeating MaloMyotismon.  
  
As they were all sitting in their seats I was on the alter with Ken by my side. Soon the music started which caused Gatomon, who was the flower girl to walk down the aisle. A few steps behind her was Veemon, who was the ring bearer. The wedding march so began, and everyone turned to see Kari begin walked down the aisle by Tai. As I looked on I couldn't help but be captivated by how beautiful she was in that wedding gown that seemingly made just for her. When she made it to the alter Tai gave her to me and she stood beside me as the priest was about to begin the ceremony.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If their is any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Thankfully no one said anything. The ceremony continued for almost an hour till it got to the important part. "Do you, Daisuke Motomiya, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "The ring please." Veemon gave one of the rings to Ken who gave it to me. "This ring is my everlasting love for you. Before everyone here today, I vow to love and cherish you everyday of my life with my heart, my strength and my soul. I love you Hikari." I then slip the ring onto her finger.  
  
"And do you, Hikari Kamiya, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" With tears in her eyes she looked into my eyes. "I do." "The ring please." Veemon gave the other ring to Yolei who then gave it to Kari. "This ring is my everlasting love for you. Before everyone here today, I vow to love and cherish you everyday of my life, with my heart, my strength and my soul. I love you Daisuke." She then slip the ring onto my finger.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." With those words I lifted up Kari's veil and shared a passionate kiss as everyone stood up and cheered their approval of the new married couple. The cheering only continued as we exited the church and headed to the reception.  
  
  
The reception...  
  
Throughout the reception everyone had a great time. A bunch of pictures were taken. Some were of all of the Odiaha DigiDestined but most of them were of me and Kari. The entire wedding was perfect. Poor Kari was in tears through most of it. One of the moments that I will remember forever is when me and Kari shared our first dance as a married couple.  
  
After having some wedding cake and some more dancing we saw that it was now late and it was time for me and Kari to head off for our honeymoon. Everyone went outside to congratulate us as we went into our limo. They continued to wave to us as we drove off with a 'Just Married' sign on the back of the limo. And pretty much after that is history.  
  
  
  
How was it? Please send me a review telling me what you thought about it. And for those who have read 'Shinning Light In The Dimmed Future', I promised to hurry as fast as I can with the next chapter to that story.  



End file.
